Firearms including rifles, shotguns and pistols commonly recoil in a backward motion upon firing due to ejection of a projectile from the firearm. In applications in which the firearm is supported by a bipod, tripod or other firearm support, recoil may necessitate manual forward repositioning of the firearm and support to a firearm pre-recoil position preparatory to firing the next shot. Therefore, a firearm recoil return assembly which automatically returns a firearm to a firearm pre-recoil position after firing may be desirable for some applications.